


Маленькие радости

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Будни Кибердянска [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Art, Body Modification, Cyborgs, Gen, Near Future, Pencil, Robots, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: исполнение:карандаш 2В, 6В, 2Н ("Бабушка, мы Мурку починили", "Чудо будущего")цветные карандаши Stedler ("Железный Дружок")- даешь Кибердянск- анон видел кучу картинок из интернетика на тему "киберпанк, который мы заслужили" с летающим ржавым жигуленком на фоне типичной провинциальной разрухи и всего такого прочего. Вот чего-нибудь на тему "чипы в голове, управление силой мысли, но срать все равно в сортир с ямой".- хотелось бы артов-текстов на тему киберпанковской России с условной киберпятерочкой, в которой кибербабушка не втыкает в кибербанкомат киберсбербанка. К тому же наши микрорайоны многоэтажных панелек очень пригодны для антуража антиутопичного кибер-нуара.
Series: Будни Кибердянска [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842928
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Бабушка, мы Мурку починили

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ПГТ Безмятежный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444471) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [winni_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w). 



> исполнение:  
> карандаш 2В, 6В, 2Н ("Бабушка, мы Мурку починили", "Чудо будущего")  
> цветные карандаши Stedler ("Железный Дружок")
> 
> \- даешь Кибердянск  
> \- анон видел кучу картинок из интернетика на тему "киберпанк, который мы заслужили" с летающим ржавым жигуленком на фоне типичной провинциальной разрухи и всего такого прочего. Вот чего-нибудь на тему "чипы в голове, управление силой мысли, но срать все равно в сортир с ямой".  
> \- хотелось бы артов-текстов на тему киберпанковской России с условной киберпятерочкой, в которой кибербабушка не втыкает в кибербанкомат киберсбербанка. К тому же наши микрорайоны многоэтажных панелек очень пригодны для антуража антиутопичного кибер-нуара.


	2. Чудо будущего




	3. Железный Дружок




End file.
